


Ungt Fólk í Ást

by Durkheim



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim
Summary: Não saberia explicar a sensação que acabara de fluir por seu corpo após ouvir o maior dizer seu nome. O porquê de haver um brilho inocente em seu olhar ou o porquê do seu coração errar as batidas naquele instante.
Relationships: Einar/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 3





	Ungt Fólk í Ást

**Author's Note:**

> Eu queria algo deles. Eu escrevi algo deles.  
> Ficou uma merda, mas o que vale é a intenção.

O loiro estava deitado na arquibancada da quadra da escola com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca. Ele repousava tranquilamente até que alguém acabasse aparecendo por lá. Incrivelmente, mesmo dormindo, ele portava da sua famosa carrasca mal-humorada.

Para sua infelicidade, a paz que rodeava seu sono é levada embora por gritos de raiva e zombarias. Ele se levanta e escala a parede até a janela para saber o que ocorria lá fora. Ele poderia apenas descer e ir lá fora ver pessoalmente, como uma pessoa normal. Mas normalidade era algo que havia se perdido após a morte do seu pai, mesmo que isso já tenha alguns anos. Além de que ele não queria atenção desnecessária.

Era um rapaz bastante alto em comparação consigo. De cabelos chocolate num corte padrão. Parece que ele revidara a provocação de dois bullies e havia sido encurralado agora. Thorfinn assistia o desenrolar da situação de camarote:

— O que foi seu boiolinha? Vai revidar pelo quê? Eu não disse nenhuma mentira. — O tom de escárnio era tão óbvio quanto o sorriso que cruzava seus lábios de uma ponta a outra.

— Nem dê moral pra esse cara. Todos sabem que ele é mó gado daquela vadia. _—_ As risadas eram facilmente ouvidas naquele local quase deserto.

O menor bufou um pouco entediado. O outro provavelmente tentaria revidar e seria espancado, ficando por isso mesmo. Não foi surpresa para si a próxima ação.

O rapaz havia socado a cara do que acabou de falar, surpreendendo o outro bully:

— Vocês podem falar suas merdas sobre mim, mas se continuarem a falar da Arneis eu irei acabar com vocês! — gritou em fúria. Logo ele partiu para cima do outro e começaram a se espancar. O que estava caído no chão se levantou e meteu-se naquela briga, tornando-se dois contra um. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que o cara era bom de briga, apesar de apanhar bastante.

A questão que pode estar se passando pela sua mente agora: _Por que nosso protagonista, num ato de solidariedade misturado com violência, não se junta àquela briga para ajudar o rapaz?_

 **Haveria algum valor na ação de ajudar aquele desconhecido?** Era assim que o menor pensava. Ele não era um herói ou sentia sequer algum tipo de empatia para tomar alguma ação.

Se você comentasse isso perto dele, ele provavelmente te ignoraria ou riria das suas "idiotices idealistas" e "baboseiras clichês". 

Para efeitos de comparação; entre os bullies e o rapaz, ele se assemelhava mais a...:

* * *

— Ei cara, se liga no Thorfinn ali! — Um dos bullies que não precisa ser nomeado aponta eufórico no meio daquela trocação de punhos e sangue.

Os três voltaram seus olhares para si parando com a briga enquanto se aproximava lentamente:

— Ô Karlsefni! Quer bater nele com a gente? Esse viado se acha demais, mas não passa de pouca bosta. — chamava em risadas que seriam o gatilho perfeito para que o maior voltasse a sair no braço com eles.

Mas apenas a presença daquele que era conhecido como o maior valentão daquela escola era o suficiente para que ele permanecesse congelado no lugar.

A aproximação mais perto dos bullies foi a dica necessária para que o moreno acreditasse que não sairia daquela sem dar uma passadinha num hospital. Mas antes que pudesse assumir qualquer postura, o cara que havia convidado o loiro estava agora encolhido no chão com as mãos na boca do estômago, se segurando para não pôr seu almoço para fora. Thorfinn acabara de socá-lo:

 **— Cala a boca seu merda. Vocês atrapalharam a porra do meu sono. —** proferiu o rapaz com uma face seriamente assustadora.

O outro que ainda estava de pé encontrava-se atônito e parecia querer dizer algo. Porém, ter alguém como Thorfinn Karlsefni com uma expressão puta e um olhar de desprezo em sua direção era o suficiente para que entendesse que fracotes como eles não passam de baratas.

Ele segura seu colega abatido e foge dali. Deixando os dois que restaram num silêncio estranhamente confortável para ambos:

— Obrigado por me ajudar. — O moreno agradece enquanto limpa o sangue que escorria do nariz com o punho.

— Eu não fiz isso por você. — resmunga o loiro, grosso como sempre. Ele refletia se voltaria para aula agora ou se gazetaria até o fim daquele tempo. Entretanto, antes que pudesse concluir algo, ele sente um aperto em seu ombro.

Lançou um dos seus olhares cheios de ódio que visivelmente abalou o maior, mas para sua surpresa, ele continuava firme. _É óbvio que esse cara não é um covarde como aqueles dois._ Foi o que pensou. Aquele grandão havia conquistado um pouco do seu respeito:

— Bom com intenção ou não, eu fico agradecido por isso. Meu nome é Einar. — Ele então vai embora. Se for um cara super certinho, irá para enfermaria, se não, provavelmente cuidará dos machucados no banheiro para não ter que levar suspensão.

Não saberia explicar a sensação que acabara de fluir por seu corpo após ouvir o maior dizer seu nome. O porquê de haver um brilho inocente em seu olhar ou o porquê do seu coração errar as batidas naquele instante.

Era apenas o começo daquele último ano, mas algo dentro dele torcia para encontrar aquele tal Einar novamente. Não, ele sabia que iria.

Como? Ele não sabe. E bufou irritado, pois seu orgulho negava-se a aceitar aquele sentimento tão **_confortável._**


End file.
